Rizal Day
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: Inaalay ko ito para kay Jose Rizal. Noong Disyembre 30, dinalaw siya ni Inang Bayan at ang mga karakter niya.


Nang sumapit ang alas quatro ng umaga, gumising si Jose sapagkat may nararamdaman siya. Tinignan niya ang kanyang madilim na selda at mayroong isang taong nagtatago sa mga anino sa isang sulok. Sinindi niya ang isang kandila at lumapit siya sa tao.

Lumabas ang isang lalaki mula sa mga anino. Ang kanyang mukha, katawan at kasuotan ay pamilyar kay Jose. Bumuntung-hinga sa kaluwagan ang dating doktor at manunulat.

"Kamusta ka na, Gat Jose Rizal?" Ang sabi ng lalaki.

"Maayos naman ako, Don Crisostomo Ibarra." Ang sagot ni Jose. "Pero, hindi ako tunay na maayos katulad ng ibang tao. Bukas, papatayin na ako dahil sa isang simpleng kasalanan: ang pagligtas sa ating bayang nagdudusa."

"Sayang. Hindi ka namatay katulad ko. Sana ikaw ang nasa lugar ko tapos ako'y nasa lugar mo."

"Hindi puwede iyon." Sabi ni Jose habang siya'y kumukuha ng dalawang upuan at umupo sa isa. "Pareho lamang ang bunga kapag tayo'y pumalit ng lugar."

"Tama ka." Sabi ni Crisostomo habang siya'y umuupo sa isa pang upuan. "Ganoon din ang bunga kapag nagpalit ng lugar ang mga dukha't mayaman, mga bata't matanda, mga tao't hayop at mga taong isinilang sa nakaraan at mga taong isinilang ngayon."

"Pero may isang aral ang naiwan dito kapag ang mga Pilipino ay nakipagpalit ng puwesto sa mga Espanyol. Malalaman ng mga Espanyol ang sakit at kahirapan na dinanas ng kanilang mga biktima mismo." Sabi naman ni Jose.

"Hm. Malalaman ng aking lolo sa tuhod ang sakit na binigay niya sa lolo ni Elias. Kaso, hindi naging matino ang kapalaran. Hinayaan ng kapalaran na mamatay si Elias sa isang mabayolenteng paraan katulad ng kanyang lolo, tiyuhin, ina, ama at kapatid."

"Sana sinulat ko kung gaanong kagulo ng kapalaran. Dapat tandaan ng lahat na ang kapalaran ay may sariling isip at kailangan natin ng tamang sandata upang ito'y supilin."

"Ginamit ko ang aking kaduwagan at isip upang supilin ang aking kapalaran. Ang kahilingan ko ay magsimula ng rebolusyon. Kaso, hindi sumunod sa akin ang kapalaran." Pagkatapos na sinabi nito ni Crisostomo ay bumuntung-hinga siya sa pagkabigo.

"Huwag kang mag-aalala, Crisostomo. Ang rebolusyon ay nagsisimula na ngayon. May mga manunulat, makata't mamamahayag na gumagamit ang kanilang mga papel at pluma bilang sandata. May mga mandirigma na sumusugod at nakikipagdigma sa mga Espanyol."

"Sana magtatagumpay tayong lahat para matitikim ng kabataan ang katamisan ng kalayaan."

"At iyan ang hindi ko masasaksihan o mararanasan. Kailanman hindi ako babangon mula sa aking kabaong at maglakad sa lupang malaya mula sa mga kamay ng mga Espanyol."

"Huwag kang ganyan, Gat Jose." Sabi ng isang matanda na lumalabas mula sa mga anino. "Tayo ay ipagdidiwang at hahangaan ng mga dadating na henerasyon. Hindi tayo maililibing sa semeteryo ng limot."

"Pilosopong Tasyo?" Sabi ni Jose na nagulat sa pagdating ng matanda.

"Ako nga, Gat. Ako nga."

Tumayo si Jose at inialok niya ang kanyang upuan kay Pilosopong Tasyo. Itinanggi nito ni Pilosopong Tasyo. Lumakad siya patungo sa kama at diyan siya umupo.

"Gat Jose, kahit na mamamatay ka mamaya at kami ni Crisostomo ay namumuhay sa mundo ng kathang-isip, mabubuhay pa din ang iyong legasiya. Ikaw ay hahangaan ng mga Pilipino dahil kay Crisostomo, ako at ang lahat ng mga tauhan sa Noli Me Tangere at El Filibusterismo. Tandaan mo na mabubuhay pa ang iyong mga sinulat at masasaksihan nila ang mga ginawa mo alang-alang para sa bansa."

"Maraming salamat po, Pilosopong Tasyo."

"Walang anuman, Gat Jose."

"Bago kami umalis, Jose, mayroong dalawa pang dadalaw sa'yo." Sabi ni Crisostomo.

"Sino ba sila?"

Hindi sumagot si Crisostomo. Biglang nawala na parang bula sina Crisostomo't Pilosopong Tasyo. Mula diyan, nagtaka si Jose kung sino ba ang dalawang dadalaw sa kanya.

Maya't maya, ang kanyang tanong ay sinagutan nang lumalakad na siya papuntang Bagumbayan. Sa oras na unang tinapakan niya ang Bagumbayan, mayroong isang pari na nagbigay ng rosaryo sa kanya.

"Padre Florentino?" Bulong ni Jose Rizal.

"Oo, Gat Jose. Ako nga. Pagpalain ka talaga ng Diyos at ni Hesus dahil ikaw ay bumalik sa kanila; bumalik ka sa totoong pananampalataya. At sana dalhin ka Nila sa Langit."

"Sana nga."

Inilagay ni Padre Florentino ang kanyang kamay sa ulo ni Jose at bumulong siya ng mga dasal para sa kanya. Tapos, nag-krus siya sa himpapawid.

Umalis na ang mga gwardiya at si Jose. Habang siya'y umaalis, kumaway ng paalam si Padre Florentino.

Sa isang iglap, kasama ni Jose Rizal si Inang Bayan. Tunay na napakaganda niya. Pero siya'y tahimik na umiiyak. Tumigil sa paglalakad sina Jose, Sisa at ang mga gwardiya. Tinali ng mga gwardiya ang dalawang kamay ni Jose at umalis sila upang ipuwesto nila ang kanilang mga sarili.

"Anak..." Sabi ni Inang Bayan habang nilalagay niya ang isang kamay sa pisngi ni Jose. "Mahal na mahal ki...kita ka...ka...katulad ng mga kapatid mo." Walang tigil sa pag-iiyak si Inang Bayan. Kaya niyakap niya si Jose.

"Tahan na po, Inang Bayan. Tahan na po. Kahit na mapupunta po ako sa Langit, Purgatoryo o Impyerno, magkasama pa rin tayo. Isinusumpa ko po sa'yo na sasama ako sa'yo kahit na buto't balat na ako."

Lumapit sa kanya ang isang Pilipinong gwardiya at nilagay niya ang isang kamay sa balikat ni Jose. Lumiko si Jose.

"Gat Jose Rizal, ako po ang anak ni Kabesang Tales. Ako at ilang mga Pilipinong sundalo ay magbabaril sa'yo. Kung hindi namin gagawin iyun, babarilin naman tayo ng mga Espanyol na sundalo na nasa likod namin. Humihingi ako ng patawad mula sa'yo. Pangako ko sa'yo na magdadasal ako para sa kaluluwa mo hanggang mamatay na ako."

"Pinapatawad kita. Gawin mo na ang dapat mong gawin."

Nagyuko ang gwardiya. Umalis siya at sumama siya sa kanyang kapwa-Pilipinong gwardiya. Itinass na at tinutok nila ang kanilang mga baril kay Jose.

Mahigpit pang niyakap ni Inang Bayan si Jose. Sa harap nila, dumating ang lahat ng mga tauhan ng Noli Me Tangere at El Filibusterismo. Sinaludo siya ng mga bida at sumigaw ng, "Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!" Habang nagsabi ng, "Paalam na, Jose" ang mga kontrabida.

Sa isang iglap, binaril na si Jose. Naglaho na ang mga tauhan. Lumuhod si Inang Bayan, kinarga niya si Jose sa kanyang dalawang kamay at humagulgol ng malakas. Paulit-ulit na sinabi niya ang, "Patay na si Jose! Kawawa ang anak ko!"

Ang mga Pilipinong gwardiya ay tahimik na umiyak din. Nang umuwi na sila sa kanya-kanyang tahanan, lalo silang umiyak.

* * *

Si Inang Bayan ay nagpapahinga sa isang upuan na nakaharap sa bintana. Inaalala niya ang mga matatamis na araw noong buhay pa si Jose Rizal. Hindi alam ni Inang Bayan na nandiyan lang si Jose sa kanyang tabi. Tinakpan niya ang dalawang mata ng kanyang minamahal na ina.

"Sino ba ito?"

"Magandang araw, Inang Bayan!" Pagbati ni Jose nang humarap siya kay Inang Bayan.

"Jose!" Niyakap ni Inang Bayan si Jose at hinalikan niya ang kanyang noo. "Anak, ginulat mo talaga ako katulad noong 2015, 2016 at 2017. Talagang napakabibo mo."

"Ginawa ko po iyun para magiging masaya ka. Alam kong nalulungkot ka dahil malapt nang matapos ang 2018 at natatakot ka para sa 2019."

"Nagtataka ako kung ano ang mangyayari sa 2019. Nag-aalala ako para sa kalagayan ng mga anak mo, ang dibisyon sa kanila dahil sa relihiyon at politika at iba pa."

"Huwag kang mag-aalala, Inang Bayan. Bahala na ang kapalaran kung ano ang mangyayari sa mga kapatid ko."

"Sana, magiging maayos ang lahat ulit. Mabuti naman na nandito ka."

"Nandito po ako para ipagdiwang ang Bagong Taon bukas."

"Halika. Manood tayo ng telebisyon."

"Sige po."

Bumaba ang mag-ina at ipinagdiwang nila ang Rizal Day kahit na ito'y isang malungkot na araw. Pagbaba niya, binati niya sina Crisostomo, Pilosopong Tasyo, Elias at Padre Florentino.

"Mga kasama, nasaan ba ang iba?" Tanong ni Jose.

"Naghahanda na sila para sa Bagong Taon bukas." Sagot ni Elias.

"Ah. Manonood tayo ng telebisyon. Ano ba ang gusto niyo?"

"Balita!" Sagot ni Tandang Tasyo.

"EWTN!" Sagot ni Padre Florentino.

"Basketbol!" Sabay na sagot nina Crisostomo't Elias.

"Hmmm. Basketbol na lang."

Natuwa ang dalawa habang bumuntung-hinga sa pagkabigo ang matanda't pari. Maya't maya, tunay na naging masaya sila nang nanood nila ang basketbol. Mula diyan, nakalimutan nilang lahat ang malungkot na nakaraab at ipinagdiwang ang kabayanihan ni Rizal mismo.

 **A/N Siya nga pala, guys. Ang ideya na ito ay nakuha ko nang sumapit ang hatinggabi ng Disyembre 30. Oo na. Alam ko na ilan sa inyo ay magugulat. Ganoon talaga ako. Kapag walang pasok, nagpupuyat ako hanggang hatinggabi o ala una para manood ng tv o maglaro ng gadget. Maayos naman ang grades ko, kung nagtataka kayo. Paalam! Maraming salamat sa pagabasa! Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!**


End file.
